Kitsunetsuki
by AbbeyLouWho
Summary: The senshi have had peace for the last few years. Soon they will be entering college. When a new threat arrives Usagi can't cope with going back to that life of danger. Not when everything has been exactly how she wished it to be for so long.
1. Have You Ever Seen the Rain?

Usagi's feet made a soft splashing noise as she all but trotted to keep up with Mamoru as they briskly walked through the rain. It was so heavily raining that it felt like they might drown.

Earlier they had an umbrella which they struggled with before the wind tore its spokes out and bent them into loose angles. At that point they just decided to throw it out since it was doing little to shield them against the rain. Despite the current state, they had managed to laugh it off with the classic Japanese attitude of 'Shou ga nai.' It really could not be helped.

Usagi tilted her head up, looking into the eyes of her lover as he kept his focus forward. She smiled a warm smile. She loved how he managed to stay so cool in such moments. His calm attitude helped her be serene as well.

"Mamo?" She spoke just above the volume of the rain.

"Hm?" He looked down to meet her translucent eyes. Her child-like innocence caused him to smile as well.

She paused. Moments like this when they were so calm and so happy to be together- even despite undesirable circumstances gave her a sort of nostalgic feeling for things that were yet to happen- and he felt the same. He'd read a word - 'Sehnsucht' -Mamoru recalled was the word which described the feeling. Usagi pressed her cheek against his arm as she reached out and clung to it.

"I love you…" She reminded him only because there was nothing strong enough she could say or do to tell him how utterly happy she was to be with him. Her cheeks warmed the skin of his arm, sending tingles to his finger tips.

The two continued their walk in silence. A few minute passed by before Mamoru gently hummed a soft "I love you too, Usako…" against the crown of her head before placing a soft kiss there.

It was not long before they ended up at Mamoru's apartment complex. After removing their soggy shoes at the door, Mamoru peeled off his shirt and went to get towels. As he walked down the hall she watched him, wistfully. He was gorgeous. She began run her fingers idly through her hair, detangling the long strands as she waited in the genkan.

Upon his return he was wearing dry lounging pants and a towel over his shoulders pulled to the top of his head like a hood. He handed her a towel and a clean white button-up shirt. She never quite got over that giddy girlish feeling of wearing his clothes. Every time it made her feel like squealing. Blushing- and repressing the squeals, she entered his home and made her way to change in his bathroom.

She took her hair down and wrung it out over the bathtub. It left a wavy texture afterwards. She stripped her clothes down to her panties. They were rain soaked as well. Hesitantly deciding to remove them as well, she laid the wet clothes over the shower rod, feeling a little shy leaving her undergarments behind. The silly little pink and white bunny patterned things were not the most adult decision she had made in her life. But Mamoru was not quick to judge her these days.

She closed the door behind her. Music was playing off an old record player Mamoru kept in the living room. It had an easy smooth tune. Something that made her want to relax and snuggle up close. The piano sounded soft mixing with the low hum of an alto voice and soft crackle of the vinyl. It was comforting and exciting at the same time. She didn't know it was possible to have so many contradicting feelings at once, but Mamoru introduced all sorts of new experiences into her life.

Mamoru was sitting on the couch. When he looked at her, his heart melted. She was beautiful. He long slender legs peaking out of his shirt, the way her soft golden hair framed her face, and the never ending light that shined from her eyes. He patted the spot next to him, and she came to sit with him, leaning into his side as they got comfortable. He picked up a book from the coffee table and held it in his hand as he wrapped his arm around her with the other, pulling her snug against his side. He began to quietly read as Usagi closed her eyes and listened to his heart as she began to fall asleep.

"Mamo?"

"Hm?"

"… I love you."

He chuckled tenderly.

"I love you too, Usako."


	2. Don't Worry Baby

It was nearly noon by the time Usagi made it back home the next day. She was happy it was only Saturday. Last night had been so refreshing and sweet a moment that she didn't want it to ever end.

"Usagi, where were you last night?" Ikuko's voice came as she entered her home.

Usagi mentally searched. "Ah! I was at Rei's! When it started to rain, we decided it was best to just stay in…" She excused just like she had dozens of times before. Hopefully her mother would continue to believe that.

Ikuko seemed to take Usagi's little white lie as truth, as she simply nodded and went back to folding laundry. "Usagi, you really must learn to call from now on." She lightly scolded. "You know how your father worries." She explained while putting the last of the laundry into the basket.

She laughed sheepishly. "O-okay mama!" She skipped off to her room, closing the door behind her. She let out a sigh of relief.

"Staying out all night at Mamoru's again?"

She nearly jumped out of her skin. "Oh, phew! Its just you, Luna." She relaxed against her door for a minute before going to change out of her clothes from yesterday. She'd put them back on just before leaving Mamoru's place. "You really scared me!" She admitted.

"Usagi, you have got to take life more seriously." Scolded the little black cat. "Don't you have more important things to worry about- maybe studying for your finals or college entrance exam?"

Usagi often forgot just how old she was. She was at the end of her final year in highschool! And that meant going off to college soon. What a bummer.

"Come on, Luna!" She whined. "It's so hard trying to be a sailor soldier, maintaining friendships, doing house chores, having a boyfriend, attending school, getting my beauty sleep, and on top of all of that you want me to study every day?" She sighed. "What a slave driver." She crawled over to her dresser, pulling it open to find something appropriate to wear for the day.

Luna furrowed her brow. "You're hopeless. Mamoru won't wait around for you forever. If you don't graduate he'll probably move on." It was a lost cause trying to argue with her. Usagi was a romantic who truly believed with every ounce of her being that her love would never betray her feelings.

"Yeah right, Mamo loves me too much to do that to me!" She snorted before sliding on a pink and black polka dotted top and some soft gray shorts. She pulled her hair out from her shirt and slipped on some black stockings and picked her pink chucks from her closet before heading for the door.

"Just where are you going now, Usagi?!" Luna droned.

"I agreed to meet up with the girls for parfaits today!" She cheered, licking her lips at the thought of such a tasty treat. Luna sighed and gave in to the girl's silliness. She followed her out the door. On their way out the front, as Usagi was putting on her shoes, her mother stepped in speaking in a gentle voice.

"Usagi, try not to stay out all night. At least not without letting us know where you will be, okay?"

Usagi nodded. "Okay mama! I'll remember!" She waved as she walked out the door. "I'm off!"

Upon arriving to the café, Usagi found Ami, Makoto, and Rei to already be there. Minako was soon to catch up just behind her. Everyone ordered their food and began to eat.

The usual banter was fluttering about the table, boys, grades, games… But the topic took a sudden turn.

"Has anyone else noticed how calm things have been?" Makoto brought up thoughtfully.

"Its been years…" Minako chimed in, spooning some ice cream and strawberry into her mouth.

Usagi didn't like to think about how long it had been. It always sat at the back of her head hanging over her like a guillotine; a constant reminder that at any time all the peace and happiness they were feeling could vanish. She drooped in her seat.

"Aaaah! Don't bring that up!" She whined as she kicked her feet in her chair.

The rest of the girls shrugged it off. It was not uncommon for Usagi to protest any time they brought this subject up.

"Sorry, sorry!" Makoto put her hands up, waving them in an attempt to calm her. "It's just- maybe we should be doing more than…"

"Acting like our lives are normal?" Rei suggested, her arms crossed over her chest.

"Yeah." Mako poked her parfait with her spoon.

"That is a good point." Ami joined in.

"Ami… Not you too…" Usagi rested her chin on the table as she shoveled a spoonful in her mouth.

"No, seriously!" Ami continued. "Its been so long I sometimes have to think to remember what to say to transform!" The rest of the group nodded in mutual disappointment. "If we were to be attacked tomorrow, I'm not sure any of us would know how to defend ourselves, much less others." Her blue eyes traced the faces of her friends. They all suddenly looked glum.

Luna and Artemis both nodded. "Perhaps we should set up a simulation program to keep you guys in shape?" Artemis suggested.

"Just what are you suggesting?" Minako glowered. Artemis felt himself sweating.

"You know what I mean!" He defended. Minako was always taking things the wrong way. What was with that girl and body image anyways?

"I think Artemis has a good point, though!" Luna put her paws on the table as if she were some sort of CEO scolding their staff. "If the Earth is to remain safe, you must keep yourselves in top shape!" She cleared her throat. "And some of us need it more than others…" She eyed Usagi as she continued to cram spoonful after spoonful of parfait into her mouth.

Usagi didn't really seem to care much about Luna's jab at her. She just wanted the serious conversation to end. In fact, she would rather talk about finals at this point! The bun headed girl let out a long whine, and the rest of the group eyed her, knowing exactly what she was feeling, and sympathizing, but deciding to take a more adult like approach on the situation.

Luna continued to speak about possible training programs, to which the girls added their own ideas and opinions in. All Usagi could manage to do was space out as the last of her parfait found its way into her mouth. She was daydreaming about last night with Mamoru. How his long toned arms felt around her shoulders as they snuggled up together on his couch, the gentle sound of his heart beat, and his breath as it tickled her forehead. She wanted every day of her life to be like that: Normal and happy.

By the time everyone said their goodbyes, they'd already hit the arcade and the mall. The conversation had lightened a bit and Usagi was a little less anxious. When she and Luna returned to the Tsukino home, Ikuko, Kenji, Shingo, and ChibiUsa were all about the kitchen and dining room setting up for dinner. Usagi chipperly joined in, enjoying menial life tasks while she could. She'd set the utensils and ChibiUsa did plates and Shingo did napkins.

Dinner was delicious but uneventful. Usagi was questioned by her papa about her not coming home, and of course worried about his daughter becoming a 'delinquent.' That was his umbrella term for anything he didn't want his daughter to be doing. And yes, that included sleeping at a man's house. She gave him the same excuse she gave her mother, and he seemed to accept it, although hesitantly. Ikuko helped calm him by reassuring their little Usagi was not the type to lie. That only gave her a slight twinge of guilt which she pushed away by eating more food.

By the end of dinner, the girl was so stuffed she couldn't help but flop tiredly into her bed. She'd eaten so much she couldn't force herself to sit up and study. At least, that was the excuse she gave Luna. She stretched out in her nice comfy pink PJs and slid under her covers, enjoying the feeling of bed time.

"You weren't _really_ at Rei's house, were you?" Came the slightly smug, very accusing voice of her daughter.

Usagi sat up in bed, giving the girl a powerful frown.

"I didn't think so." She shrugged while tossing her pink hair over her shoulder.

"Why's it any of your business anyways?!" Usagi barked. She crossed her arms and furrowed her brow.

"Ikuko-mama is gonna find out you know. She isn't stupid, Usagi." She pointed out. Her tone sounded more concerned now. She was worried about her poor Ikuko-mama's feelings, and also the slight possibility that Usagi might be banned from ever seeing Mamoru again, which in turn would prevent her own birth.

Usagi snorted. "She won't!" She turned her back towards the child and laid down, pulling her covers up to her chin. She was pouting now, not because she honestly thought the child was right, but because she wasn't in the mood to be scolded by someone who never seemed to physically grow any older than the age of 10.

ChibiUsa growled in frustration as she made her way to her silly mom's bedside. Though honestly she had a hard time thinking of this person as the beautiful regal mama she knew in the future. They seemed like two totally different people! She gave her a light shove as if to get her attention.

"You gotta start thinking about these things Usagi! Can't you keep your pants on till marriage!?" She frowned angrily.

Usagi shot up. "Hey! It's not like we had sex or anything last night!" Although, truth be told her pants had come off. Her face was red and ChibiUsa's face glowed an equivalent shade.

"Well I just don't want you to be banned from seeing him ever again if Kenji-papa and Ikuko-mama ever find out!" She pursed her lips and unshed tears bubbled in her eyes.

Usagi's face lightened and her shoulders dropped. Now she understood why the kid was giving her such a hard time. She sighed. "Oh ChibiUsa…" She pulled the little pink headed girl into her arms. "Don't worry…" She hugged her tight. "Mamoru and I can't be separated. We love you too much to let that happen." She patted the girls head and the small one hugged her back.

"Well- good…" She sniffled. "I like you guys too and I want to live with you." She pushed herself out of Usagi's arms and wiped her eyes on her sleeve. "I'm going to bed now…" She forced herself to smile.

"Good night."

With that the small lady trotted off to bed.

Usagi let out an exhausted sigh and pulled her covers up once again. She turned to shut off her nightstand light before giving the picture of Mamoru, ChibiUsa and herself a smile. Lights went out, and the bunhead fell asleep.


	3. I Think I'm Paranoid

A dim pulse throbbed in the dark. Deep reds stained the ground, and with the throbbing grew a wild and untamed laughter. Looking down, hands covered in blood. They were his own.

Blue lips… not his- but her's… The laughter grew louder. Something like ice took form in his chest. What was this? Usako- why wasn't she moving? Why was she so cold? A thin cord like guitar string tightened around her neck as she lay beside him. The cord tightened and beads of blood formed along the string and melted into the red of her choker.

The moon.

His eyes ripped open and that was the first thing he saw was the full moon. He was in a cold sweat and desperately trying to catch his breath. Mamoru was familiar with night terrors. And some days it was harder to figure out what was worth fretting over and what was indeed just a nightmare.

He rose from his bed, feeling a great weight in the back of his head. He briefly considered calling Usagi. It was just a dream. But somehow dreams like that shook him deep. But he needed to be strong. If he began to worry, then so would Usagi. He made his way to the kitchen, fetching himself a glass of water and stealing a glance at the clock. It read 3:47 in the morning.

With his glass of water in hand he took a seat at the kitchen table. He ran his fingers through his thick dark hair and took a sip. The image still burned in his mind. His precious Usako. He couldn't shake it.

After debating with himself, he decided a run would be beneficial. He slipped on some jogging clothes and made his way out the door. It was quiet and the streets were empty. He could hear crickets in the distance.

The run was indeed helping clear his mind as he focused on his pacing and breathing. Things slowly faded to the back of his mind as his paces became even and erythematic. When the sun started to show itself- he realized there was no point now in going back to bed.

He began to wonder how long he had been out. As he lifted his arm to check the time, something stopped him in his tracks and landed him flat on his backside. After the initial shock wore off, he looked up to see what hit him. A few feet from him a woman with warm red hair sat rubbing her backside.

"Wow. I'm sorry about that!" He stood, holding a hand out for the woman sitting across from him. "I didn't mean to knock you down like that." She took his hand, her copper colored eyes catching the first ray of dawn.

"It's okay…" She stated as she rose to here feet. "Maybe you shouldn't be running and checking your watch at the same time." She suggested bluntly.

He laughed a sheepishly. "Yeah, probably not my wisest decision." He admitted. "Again, I'm really sorry about that." He bent to pick up her bag from the ground and handed it to her. She took it and settled its strap comfortably on her shoulder.

Something in her sharp copper eyes was a bit off. Or 'bimyou'- if you will. He shifted his weight, feeling a bit uncomfortable under her scrutinizing gaze. She almost looked expectant of something. What that was- he was unsure. Her eyes scanned him from top to bottom a few times. "Ah, can I help you?" He asked, hoping to get to the bottom of what it was she wanted.

"Hm." Was all she said before turning on her heal and walking the opposite direction.

Something about that encounter was totally unsettling. He had no idea how he was meant to act in a situation as that. What a strange woman. She almost seemed like she was foreign, but her face was clearly Japanese. And what little she did say was so fluent he couldn't doubt it. As soon as she had left the air felt calmer. It was as if he had been in an EMS field. He brushed it off and returned to his run.

By the time he got back home, it was nearly six thirty in the morning. He sighed, taking a step out onto the balcony of his apartment. He slowly swallowed down the rest of his water from when he'd woken earlier. He pushed himself to go back to sleep by this point. He had no prior commitments today, and now he felt calm enough that he could actually sleep.

The next time he woke, it was to the sound of his doorbell. He lifted his groggy head from the arm of the couch. The doorbell persisted, and he trudged to the door. Upon opening the door, he was pleasantly surprised to find Usagi was the source of the noise. "Usako…" He smiled stepping aside.

"Good morning Mamo!" She greeted happily as she stepped inside to remove her shoes. "Sorry to just drop by unannounced." She grinned childishly. Once the door was shut, he wrapped his arms around her, pulling her close. She stopped her usual talkative chatter, a bit taken aback by his tight and desperate embrace.

He was glad to see her. Seeing her in her usual happy energetic state wiped away the anxiety of last night's dream. He remained like that, just squeezing her.

"Mamo? Is everything okay?" She was concerned. It wasn't the usual type of hug they shared.

"I'm just fine, Usako." He breathed in her ear, causing her to shiver as she hugged him back. "I'm just glad to see you." His low voice almost tickled her ear drums as he spoke softly in her ear. She could tell he was worried about something. Or perhaps relieved? Maybe somewhere between the two? She pressed her arms against his back harder as if assuring him she was there for him.

After a moment passed the two slowly slid out of each other's arms. "You look so tired…"

"A little." He smiled to reassure her that everything was fine. "I'll go put on some tea." She nodded, following him to the kitchen and watching as he set a kettle of water on to boil.

She sat at the kitchen table, chin propped on her palm. Usagi follow him with her eyes. She still bore some concern for the gorgeous man before her. He tended to keep a strong face in front of her. But she cherished the moments when he let her see that soft and sad tender side of him.

After everything was set up, he came to sit with Usagi at the table. Noting the look on her face, he took her idle hand in his and gave it a soft kiss. "Usako, what are you doing here so early anyways?" He had stolen a glance at the clock, and it was not even eight yet. It was rare to see her up and about before 10 on a weekend.

"I guess I just was having a rough time sleeping last night…" She admitted. Now that he really looked, she did look tired, and a bit unnerved on top of that. "The girls started talking about how…" She paused, biting her lip to keep from letting herself slip into tears. "How it's been so peaceful lately- and- and it probably won't l-last long." Her voice quivered, betraying her nonchalant act.

Mamoru squeezed her hand in hope of reassuring her. However he suddenly felt something heavy form in the pit of his stomach. The dream- the girls talking- as if they all subconsciously sensed a threat awakening.

"Usako, try not to let it get to you so much…" He started. The tea kettle began to scream. He got up and began to pour the drinks. However she couldn't help but worry. Some part of her sensed it too, although she didn't know it. The two left the kitchen to sit at the couch. "It's our responsibility to this planet."

His words did little to ease her discomfort however, and she found herself simply tracing the rim of her cup as she listened. "Our lives are happy now, yes- but you and I both know as long as we are together the future will be safe and we will always have each other. ChibiUsa is a testament to that." He took an uneasy sip of his drink before setting it on the coffee table.

She set her drink down as well; quickly losing interest in it. His voice was calm and mellow but she still sensed doubt in him. This only brought her closer to tears.

"I somehow feel as if you don't believe that yourself." She muttered. "We have the potential to change the future every day… We've done it before." She pointed out. She felt her eyes burn with the first spilling of tears. "I'm just so scared that things will go back to the way they were, Mamo!" She sobbed deeply whilst burying her face into his chest. "I like things the way they are now!" She clenched the fabric of his shirt in her hands as gobs of diamond-like liquid streamed down her cheeks. "I can't do it…" Her voice was pleading and desperate, and it broke his heart to see her cry like this. It was so genuine and raw that it hurt him.

He wrapped his arms around her, stroking the top of her head and he let her cry. "Usako… Just stay with me and everything will be alright." He whispered in her ear. They remained there like that until her crying ceased.

By this time, he had a sizable wet spot on the front of his shirt. Usagi pulled away, wiping the last of the tears from her eyes, and managing a soft laugh with an apology, both for the shirt and her sudden waterworks. He gave her a gentle kiss on the forehead, assuring her not to worry about it.

The rest of the day was spent together with a pizza and some TV. They lazily lounged around his apartment, occasionally they would slip into a nap here or there, and neither of them spoke of the subject again the rest of the day.


	4. The Show Must Go On

Rei sat by her fire in Miko dressings. She was meditating peacefully, as she tended to do. It had been a very long day. Her grandfather's health had declined in over the last two years, and he was no longer as active as he once was. Often, he would repeat himself several times a day, or remember something from years and years ago like it happened only two hours ago.

He was suffering from dementia. It was scary, but she loved him no less for it. Finally after getting him to go lay down for bed, she had a moment of peace to herself. As she stared into the shrine fire, she prayed. However, something flashed before her eyes. Something greatly terrible, and she couldn't make out just what it was- but it appeared beast-like.

It shocked her so much she nearly feel back. For a second she almost thought it would leap right out at her! Something woke her the crows that nested near the shrine. Rei was sure it was the vision she'd just seen. They called loudly into the night as if warning others. For a moment she was terrified they were being devoured by a local stray.

She shivered. This was bad. She would have to tell the others as soon as possible. Something was coming. Something terrible.

When morning came, Rei was awake before anybody else. When Yuichiro arrived that morning, Rei left him in charge of watching over her grandfather. She explained she had some very important errands to run after school, and Yuichiro humbly accepted the task.

Rei contacted the girls over their communicators on her way to school, and everyone decided they would meet at Usagi's house that day, as her family was going out that day.

School seemed to take hours longer than usual, and the anxiety swirling around Rei was more than enough to put her on edge. When the last bell rang, she rushed to Usagi's house as quickly as possible. She was the first to arrive, even before Usagi herself.

It looked like the family had not left yet, so she was lucky enough to catch Ikuko on her way out.  
"Mrs. Tsukino, good afternoon." She bowed deeply.

"Oh my, good morning Rei!" Ikuko smiled softly. "Are you here to see Usagi? She isn't home just yet."

Kenji and Shingo got into the family car as Rei and the mother of the home spoke.

"Would it be okay if I waited here for her?"

"Of course you can." She smiled and walked her to the door to unlock it. "By the way, thank you for letting our daughter stay over Saturday night, you're always so kind to her." Ikuko gave her a gracious and motherly smile. Something about her mother's smile always melted her heart. She missed that maternal influence her own mother had. She was so swept up, she stumbled to catch on.

"What?" She asked in confusion, Usagi didn't even visit that day. "Um, yeah! Saturday…" Her face nearly betrayed her act. "It's no problem!" She laughed, trying to come across as a little forgetful.

If Ikuko didn't buy it, she showed no signs. She unlocked the door, allowing Rei to enter. "She should be home soon." She waved politely and the two said goodbye before Ikuko closed the door behind her. Not even three minutes later, Usagi showed up with Ami and Makoto. Minako was the last to join.

They all gathered in the living room, making themselves comfortable as Rei started the meeting.

"Last night I had a vision like the ones I would get when we were constantly being attacked by negative forces…" She started. Usagi shifted uncomfortably in her spot. This was the last thing she wanted to hear. Rei continued. "I'm not sure what it was, but it was vengeful…"

"That means we really need to start taking this training idea seriously." Makoto piped up while slamming her fist into the palm of her opposite hand.

"Guys… I don't want to talk about this." Usagi was protesting again, and now that there were signs of an actual threat the girls were irritated that she could be so childish.

"Usagi, we can't ignore it." Ami gently stated. The others nodded in agreement.

"It was bound to happen, one way or the other… its our fate." Minako tried to speak as gingerly as possible.

"Yeah but-"

"Wake up, Usagi!" Rei slammed her palms on the coffee table in frustration. "You can't ignore something just because you don't like it! That will never fix anything!"

The other girls just looked at each other, feeling a little uncomfortable with the way this conversation took a turn. Usagi's eyes watered.

"I just want to be normal!" She protested.

"But you're not! None of us are! Get used to it!" She demanded, her fists clenching as she scolded the girl. "You're such a coward. And speaking of which, whats with you telling your mom you've been spending the night at my place, care to explain that one Usagi?"

Usagi's tears began to fall again. "You're… You're so mean!" The other girls were searching for something to say, but at this point it seemed like it wasn't really about the oncoming threat anymore.

"Quit lying to your parents and just admit to them you're sleeping with Mamoru! That's what you're doing right?" Rei snapped. She almost appeared to be having a breakdown at this point.

Usagi's fists curled and the tears continued to fall. "I- I hate you, Rei!" She hollered before running out the door.

Luna watched, a look of sympathy on her eyes. The others all shifted uncomfortably in their seats as Rei settled back down, her cheeks lit up bright red in frustration and embarrassment at her outburst. "I just can't believe her…" She huffed.

"Rei…?" Makoto hesitantly started. "What was that all about?"

"Nothing." She assured before clearing her throat. "We should really inform Haruka and the others."

"Yeah, but maybe we should work out whatever this is first." Makoto suggested as she scooted closer to her friend. "What's bothering you?" She asked, giving her the gentle maternal look she gave her friends when she knew they were suffering.

Ami and Minako moved in a little closer, trying to make this feel more intimate and caring. They felt a little concerned too, to be honest.

"I guess… I'm just jealous." Rei sighed heavily, pinching the bridge of her nose as she spoke.

"What do you mean?" Minako prodded.

"Usagi has this perfect little life…" The girls listened as their dear friend began pouring her heart out to them. "She has the cool boyfriend, who we all know will marry her someday and have a beautiful child with… Not to mention her parents are both around and in good health. They also care a great deal about her. She has no real responsibilities outside of being a soldier and she's a princess." She stated.

The others understood now. They never really thought of how much Rei had to do for herself. She always handled her own life with such grace that they never realized it bothered her. Rei had so much to be responsible for outside of being a soldier, yet she always managed to go about it without complaining once.

The girls didn't know what to say immediately, instead they all squeezed in for a group hug.

"Rei, Usagi's life isn't perfect either." Ami started in a cool whisper. "She has very poor grades."

The others all let out a lighthearted chuckle.

"And she's responsible for ChibiUsa." Makoto pointed out. "She's basically like a teen mom, you know?"

"And her father doesn't exactly approve of Mamoru." Minako added. "Plus she has to worry about all of us!" They all smiled. Rei too. In fact Rei was feeling a little batter after talking about all this.

"If you need help Rei, we're all here for you." Minako concluded.

"Thanks everyone." She was still blushing, but this time happily.


	5. I Would Do Anything For Love

**WARNING: Mature content ahead!**

Usagi rang the doorbell to Mamoru's apartment. Her fists were still shaking. She hated to fight with her friends. But Rei had been very insensitive towards her. It seemed at some points Rei didn't have any consideration for the feelings of others.

The door opened to reveal her prince. Before he could even speak, she flung herself into his arms. "Usako?" He hesitantly put his arms around her. "What's wrong?" He sounded bewildered. The young woman buried her face against his chest, as she tended to do when she was upset.

"Mamo, its Rei…" She still had a quiver in her voice, despite the fact that she had stopped crying on her way over. "She says she had a premonition that we will be facing a new threat soon…"

Mamoru held her tightly. He already knew. He was having premonitions of his own. He sighed into her ear as he held her. His breath warm with the scent of sake. "Come inside…"

She removed her shoes at the genkan as she entered his apartment. On the coffee table sat an open bottle of sake and a single cup, half empty. He led her to the couch, where she sat as he crouched in front of her. "Usako… I know you don't want to fight." He started by putting his hand on her thigh as he spoke softly to her. "We can't all turn away from this."

"But I want us all to live normally! We were all so happy…" She interrupted while she pressed her knuckle to her mouth to hold back another sob. Her man tilted his head to the side, a look of thoughtful concern passed over his face. She let out a tired sigh. She'd worn herself out crying so much.

"Maybe you don't have to fight."

She looked disorientated by his statement. Her puffy, tear-stained eyes were wide. Mamoru continued to explain as she listened. "I'll fight in your place, Usako… While it's true we can't all turn away from our responsibilities, perhaps you can continue to rest. The others and I will work extra hard so you don't have to."

His selflessness filled her with gratefulness and a warm feeling that bubbled over in the form of tears. "Mamo- I.. You…" She hiccupped between words as she searched for some way to tell him how much that meant to her. "I love you so much!" She flung her arms around him. However, an uneasy feeling soon swelled up inside of her when she realized just how selfish she was being.

Here he was, offering to put his life on the line- without her support, just so she could live normally. He didn't even hesitate to make this offer, and the threat was nowhere to be seen. Yet- she was cowering and crying like a child.

His arms slid around her, and he held her tight. He would do whatever it took to keep his princess alive. His dream filled him with such worry that he almost couldn't bear it. As he sat crouched between her legs, she cradled his head in her arms, keeping him snug against her bosom.

"Mamoru… Thank you…" She whispered as she rest her cheek softly on the crown of his head. He didn't respond, but it was understood that he meant to say it was no problem. After a moment, he shifted his head in her arms to look up at her. The two stared in each other's eyes. The moment was brief but intense. Her eyes were tired, but still so beautiful. He slid his hands underneath her slender frame, scooping her up in his arms. She tightened her arms around his neck as he carried her to his room.

He gently lowered her down on the bed, their eyes locking once more. The early evening sunlight caught in his sodalite colored eyes and she couldn't help but stare into them. Her arms remained wrapped around his neck, he leaned on the bed with his palms planted on either side of her hips. "Usako, are you going to let me go?"

"Never ever…" She whispered. He chuckled. She was so childish and sweet it was hard not to. His hands found their way to her hips, teasing towards her bottom until they finally got there. He used her weight to steady himself as he climbed onto the bed one knee after the other. Once there, he slowly coaxed her into a laying position. They both wound up on their sides, her arms still draped around him as their eyes just reflected each of their faces back at them.

Her fingers trailed up his neck, into his hair. It was every bit as soft and thick as one would expect, and she loved to play with it on occasion. His eyes slowly slid shut as he just enjoyed the tingling sensation her fingers created as they threaded through his hair.

He let out a soft sigh. The way his lips were slightly parted made them tempting. A gentle kiss was soon stolen. The taste of the sake migrated from his mouth. It was flowery and a little sweet, but very dry.

He broke the kiss to admire the way she looked laying beside him. A soft smile played on his lips as he stared at her. Her flushed cheeks and swollen lips made her picturesque. She had the grace and beauty of a Victorian painting.

She put her delicate fingers on her lips as he watched her. The motion drew attention to them and he found himself drawn back to another kiss. Her back arched as he moved from her lips to her neck, nipping along the way. "Usako… you are so beautiful." His voice hummed against her column like neck.

This action caused her breath to become little gasps with each tender nibble. Something he found to be utterly addictive. As he continued to draw out those desperate little whining gasps, his hands slid around her waist, resting just under the hem of her short. Her perfect and smooth skin felt like silk against his own calloused hands.

She found herself plucking his button loose from his shirt. Once they were completely undone, her hands began to glide over his chest. His skin was almost electric to touch. Her back tingled when he moved from her neck to her delicate collar bone. She squeezed her legs together, feeling a tingling sensation between them as his hands slowly slid under her shirt to slide it up. He kissed her stomach, which seemed to excite the butterflies in her tummy.

His hands ran along her ribs as he continued to leave random kisses all over her exposed flesh. When it got to be too much, she reached for his chin, enticing him to come for another kiss. As their lips intertwined once again, she began to fiddle with his belt. It was a struggle from that angle, and when she found she couldn't get it herself, he took overwhile sliding on top of her.

Once the leather strip was discarded on the floor, she undid his trousers. She'd barely even noticed he was going for her bra while she was working at removing his pants. She leaned into his chest, allowing him access to her back to remove the trapping.

Once he had taken that article off, he found himself admiring the fullness of her breasts. He tenderly caressed one in his hand before lightly squeezing a small pink bump between his thumb and index finger. Usagi let out soft moan which only further encourage the man. He took the soft pink lump between his lips, gingerly sucking at it. With his other hand he fondled the other one, running his thumb over the rosy point.

She almost couldn't stand it!

Her hand found its way between his legs, stroking the pleasant surprise through his underwear. He couldn't hold back the moan she'd teased out of him.

The sound made her shudder. It was a different sort of noise. She liked it.

She squirmed squeezing her legs together even tighter as small wet spots began to appear on her undergarment. Her breathing started to become heavier as he played her like a piano. His breathing grew heavy as she continued to stroke him steadily.

He pushed her skirt up, placing his palm flat against her pelvis. His fingers rested on the very tops of her thighs before the middle slid between her legs. He created firm circles with that finger. The moisture spread quickly until the silky pink garment was thoroughly soaked through. Usagi whined and twisted and moaned beneath him. Her legs flexed inwards and apart as she tried to endure the pleasant torture. He pushed the fabric aside, and she allowed him to feel the full extent of her excitation as he began to slowly insert his middle finger.

She gasped, her eyes wide and cheeks flushed. Her mouth was wide as if searching for something to fill it. Soon his index finger followed, which earned him a grateful moan. He began to gently curl his fingers, like one would to a cat's chin.

She squirmed helpless against his teasing. His eyes seemed to devour her. He almost couldn't stand waiting anymore. His free hand tugged away his final article of clothing. She took in the sight of him as best as she could under her current stimulation.

He was built so well. He was slender, but toned, and there was some definition of abs, which settled above his perfectly sculpted Adonis belt- and below that 'V' shaped muscle was just as enticing, but at the same time very intimidating.

When he removed his fingers, long sticky threads followed. He began undoing her skirt, which she eagerly helped with now that she was not preoccupied by the tremendous tricks he employed. Once that was off, her panties followed on a pile on the floor.

She felt so bare and vulnerable as he scanned her. But she knew he could be trusted. He bent down, his face nearing that spot between her legs and she felt heat rise to her cheeks as his lips gently brushed against her folds. Goose bumps scattered themselves across her entire body while the tip of his nose and his lips dragged a long line up the center of her body before meeting her plump lips.

He'd positioned himself between her legs, and was poised to strike. "Usako… Are you ready?" His voice was low and soft like the murmur of summer wind through treetops. She put her arms around his neck to brace herself against his force.

"Yes…" She whispered back. He gave a soft nod before slowly pressing against her. She almost wished he would just shove right in, but he was too polite for that. It was going to be tight, she could already tell by the great trouble he was having just getting in.

Soon the initial first 'pop' was made, which she nearly yelped at. But it was good. It was warm and so wonderful. When he began to slid further in, she could feel him like a velvet glove inside of her.

Together their breathing escalated.

He loved the way she felt, how every time she shuddered she tightened around him. With each thrust, it became more and more difficult to hold back his grunting and moaning, and for a good fifteen minutes he did. But beyond the first fifteen minutes of entry, the two of them grew steadily louder.

He braced himself against the headboard, which thudded against his bedroom wall with each motion. The springs creaked as they rasped. He'd angled himself perfectly inside of her, hitting that same spot his fingers curled against earlier.

Sweat gathered on his forehead, as his eyes rolled back. Usagi's breathing had become a high pitched tone as he continued to go faster, building a pressure inside of her which threatened to break. She grinded below him, her toes curling as he brought a hand back down to gently rub circles into her once again with his thumb.

She couldn't hold back anymore, something had to escape her body and the first thing she managed with a scream! It seemed to help her situation temporarily, and Mamoru grew patches of goose bumps along his back and arms, down the back of his legs as well. He began to groan, he wouldn't last much longer himself, at this rate.

"M-Ma-Mamo!" Sjhe spoke, her voice strained as she tried to make sentences. "Ah! S-S-S-Sto-ha-ha-HA-p!" Was the only things she could managed as she desperately tried to regain control of her arms to push the man off.

However, he continued a few beats more, almost as though he did not hear her. She managed to tap his shoulder a few times each one punctuated with a scream. He let out a shout of his own as he pulled himself all the way out before covering her breasts and stomach in thick white fluids. It was like the release of a steam valve cap.

He shuddered, barely managing to hold himself up so as not to crush his lovely one.

Usagi struggled to catch her breath, her body quaking beneath him as she place a hand on his shoulder much more gently this time. "It's- it's okay…" She wheezed. "Re-… relax." She managed to speak. The man lowered himself on top of her.

Their sweat mingled as his weight put a pleasant pressure on her, which helped calm her breathing. He hummed in the most satisfied tone against her ear as they laid that way for a brief moment. He turned himself off of her, and retrieved the tissue box from his nightstand. He plucked a few out for himself before he handed the box to Usagi. He gave himself a final few strokes in hopes to empty out any residual residue before he started to clean up.

Usagi wiped herself down, the fluid taking a bit longer to remove than she initially expected. As the air cooled her sweat she pulled a sheet over her bare body. Mamoru laid beside her and she snuggled up against him, laying her head on his chest. She listened to his heart as his chest slowly rose up and back down. She let out a soft sigh as he wrapped an arm over her shoulder.

"Mamo, how could I be so selfish?"

"Usako, it's healthy to think of yourself every once in a while." He sounded as though he were half asleep. She brushed off the fact that he was falling asleep so soon, It was not usual that they had interactions like this.

"No…" She stated firmly. "I guess- I just have gotten used to things the way they are now…" She stifled a yawn. "But I almost let myself forget why I fight." She wiggled, getting more comfortable nestled against him. The movement jolted him awake. She was more of talking to herself than she was to him by this point. "I promise I will continue to fight. For my friends. And for my family. And for you, Mamoru…" She breathed a tired sigh as she felt sleep take a hold of her own eyes.

The two remained close, in each other's arms as they drifted off to sleep. His love for her had been a powerful reminder of what was important and what was worth the battles. She was so thankful for him.


End file.
